nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Poll
N-Strike Poll I think we could poll which CS blaster from N-Strike is the best. Choices: *Longshot C-6 *Recon CS-6 *Raider CS-35 *Deploy CS-6 *Longstrike CS-6 *Alpha Trooper CS-18 *Vulcan EBF-25 *Stampede ECS *Mavrick REV-6 *Barricade RV-10 *Barrel Break IX-2 *Ravyn CS 18 *Sepctre REV-5 Just a monthly poll suggestion. --LegoGuy87 03:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 : Awesome, someone finally saw this and left a suggestion. It's a basic question, but I'm fine with using it. I was going to use something more recent, like a question about which blaster looks the best in the Gear Up design, but I can do this one next month instead. : This also reminds me that I have to add some standards for making suggestions. Thanks for suggesting something. JetCell 04:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : This could be good, I like it. Ivan Atli 15:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : What are the standards?? 18:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) How about what is your fave N-Strike Elite Gun when the series will be released? Ammo We could do a poll where you vote on what your favorite type of ammo is. I was thinking past AND present, but just current works too. List Arrow Ballistic Ball Missle ﻿Mega Dart Micro Dart Other I know there are obscure things too. Should we include them? What about water? : Well, considering that the obscure things are mainly discontined, we shouldn't include them. I also think that arrows and missiles should be combined into one choice, since they're similar enough. The same might go for Mega and Micro Darts, but that's something I'm not too sure on. JetCell 00:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I think the poll should be more like *Streamline Darts *Suction Darts *Whistle Darts *Tagger Darts *Water *XLR Disks Ben Again 12:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Primary Nerf Blaster We can have the following poll. What is your favorite primary Nerf Blaster. *Stampede ECS *Vulcan EBF-25 *Nitron *Alpha Trooper CS-6 *Longshot CS-6 *Furyfire *Big Bad Bow *Longstrike CS-6 BURNINGxlegend 01:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Secondary Blaster What is your favorite secondary blaster *Proton *Barricade RV-10 *Maverick REV-6 *Jont EX-1 *Element EX-6 *Nite Finder EX-3 *Reflex IX-1 *Vigilon BURNINGxlegend 01:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Favourite Electronic N-Strike Blaster -Rayven CS-18 -Vulcan EBF-25 -Stampede ECS -Barricade RV-10 Favorite Maverick REV-6 Which one is your favorite Maverick REV-6? *Maverick REV-6 (clear) *Maverick REV-6 (Whiteout) *Maverick REV-6 (blue/yellow) *Maverick REV-6 (Sonic) *Maverick REV-6 (Gear Up) BURNINGxlegend 08:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Pocket Poll What Is Your Favorite Pocket- Stealth Blaster? - Secret Strike AS-1 - Jolt EX-1 - Reflex IX-1 - Eliminator Re-introduce Pinpoint Sight I think Nerf should bring the thing back. Perhaps as an 'elite' attachment. Poll is weither or not they should. Or, maybe, 'No', 'New Elite version', or 'Make more original ones'. Ben Again 00:21, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Which ammuntion holder do you like more? 18 dart clip 18 dart drum If nerf should make a whiteout series recon and the answers should be yes or no. 00:22, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Favorite N-Strike Elite Gun? Which is your favorite upcoming Blaster? Hailfire Retaliator Rampage Stockade Firestrike Elite Jolt Snapfire Pyragon 18:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC)AJ Which secondary blaster would u perfer? Launcher Pistol I am thinking about a poll like "If Nerf could bring back one discontinued blaster, what would it be?" Some of the options could be: *The Crossbow *The Red Strike (Crimson strike) Longshot *The Arrowstorm *The Wharthog *The Powerclip DX1000 And other popular discontinued blasters. Another Idea of mine is a pool like "If Nerf could produce any prototype/canceled blaster, what would it be?" Some of the options could be *The Gatlin' storm *The zap snaps *The Stampede with 50 dart drum *The Vulcan BF-50 *That water-type crossbow from the hydro line And other blasters that were cancelled at the last minute/never made.